Chaos In Neverland: OUAT
by Natarii Moon
Summary: Sebastian and Evie are best friends, and have been since they were little kids. However, one night, up on the roof, the two accidentally call forth Peter Pan's shadow, and get thrown in Neverland. The Lost Boys want Sebastian... But no one wants Evie... Yet. Sebastian's trying to protect Evie, but Peter's falling in love with her, and danger is unraveling.
1. Prologue

This is a Once Upon A Time fanfiction, and I own nothing except my characters, Evie and Sebastian.

"The Disney Movie says that it's the second star to the right and straight on 'till morning…" Evie giggled. "If only Neverland existed, we could fly there and be children forever…"  
Sebastian chuckled at her antics and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You're silly."  
"I know you are, but what am I~?"  
"Chump."  
"Don't be a meanie-pants face!"  
He stopped to give her a look.  
"Meanie-pants _face_?"  
"Yeppers."  
They both laughed for a little bit.  
Sebastian and Evie were best friends. They had played together since Sebastian was a little boy and Evie was an even littler girl. The two high-school students were at the moment laying on a blanket on the sixteen year old's roof, enjoying the stars and strawberries- since Sebastian couldn't stand chocolate- for some strange reason. Apparently it made him sick.  
"Either way, you know you love me."  
"Ha! Whatever floats your boat."  
"Says the one who believes in Peter Pan, but not Santa Claus."  
She gave the eighteen year old the "are you freaking kidding me" face. The she huffed at a piece of hair falling in her eyes.  
"Santa Claus is obviously fake."  
"So is Peter Pan!"  
"Well, just imagine it! You think of Neverland," She said, closing her eyes and envisioning the beautiful island, "and say, "I believe," and you're there! A world of adventure, of never growing up, of never-ending _happiness_! How great would that be?!" Hazel eyes sparkled up into golden-brown ones.  
The boy nodded in agreement. "That would be nice. I could skate board for the rest of my life and never get a job!" He laughed.  
Evie nodded enthusiastically. "We could hang out forever, and meet Peter-" Just then, the wind started blowing eccentrically, and the two almost fell back.  
"Evie, _look out!_ " Sebastian cried, as a black blur with glowing white eyes started toward them.  
The girl looked up and screamed, causing the lights in the window of her parents' room to flicker on. _"Let me go! Let me go!"_ As the shadow wrapped it's icy-cold arms around her waist, the brunette scrambled to reach out for her best friend. " _SEBASTIAN! HELP ME!"_  
"Evie! I've got you!"  
He managed to pull her out of the thing's grasp, and she tumbled onto his chest. As the shadow charged at them, the two tried to make it to her window and her parents rushed into her room. _"Mom! Dad!"_  
 _"Genevive!"_  
Except that Sebastian actually didn't have her . He tried to hold onto her, but the shadow was stronger and pulled her and Sebastian off the roof, and the sixteen year old's parents were having trouble making it onto the roof. Now it was his turn to panic. "Evie, Evie, don't let go," Sebastian muttered, brown eyes wide and wild in a panic. He clutched onto her frail wrists even tighter, his knuckles turning white. "Please don't let me fall."  
 _"Genevive! Sebastian!" "Hold on!"_  
"I won't," She murmured, "I promise I won't…" She looked at the scenery passing below her, buildings getting farther and farther away. Her eyes filled with tears.  
Sebastian was about to have a panic attack. He felt his lungs constrict and his heart stop. He didn't know what was happening to him or to Evie… Was this a demon? Hopefully just a nightmare. He looked back up to console in his best friend what he was feeling… Except he noticed Evie's watery eyes and knew he had to stay strong for her.  
"Hey, hey, look at me, keep looking at me." The brunette looked back up from their dangling feet and the freezing clouds into his eyes. "Don't look away," he murmured. "No matter what happens… Keep looking at me, alright?" His voice was soft, soothing, like always, and Evie felt part of her chest lighten just a little.  
"Sebastian," she whispered.  
"Yeah?"  
"You're my best friend… In all seriousness… I do love you. Okay?"  
He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again, the long lashes framing his honey-brown irises. What Evie said… His best friend… His sister… They calmed his erratically beating heart, if only a little.  
"I love you too."  
And then they hit the ground, and everything went black.

Hey guys! I know this is short, but the first chapter will be up shortly. Probably within two hours. Lol, anyway, I hope you enjoy reading my story as much as I know I'll enjoy writing it!  
Please favorite and comment! I'd love to hear your opinions! Thank you! 3


	2. Chapter One

"Evie…? Hey, Evie... Morning, sunshine."  
Evie's eyes fluttered open to see Sebastian leaning over her, gently shaking her awake. "Hey, b-by," he greeted, giving her a small smile. She groaned as he sat back up regularly, causing the blinding sun to pierce into her sensitive eyes.  
"You donkey," she muttered, ripping a laugh from his vocal chords. She pushed herself up onto her elbows, giving him a soft glare. "Where are we?" She asked, looking around them.  
"You know that black thing that kidnapped us?"  
She looked at his suspiciously. "Yeah…?"  
"I'm assuming… Based off our surroundings and the situation, that that was Peter Pan's shadow. And we're in Neverland." Evie choked out a humorless chuckle.  
"Ha! You're funny. Hilarious, really. Neverland? Seriously? We're in some forest with a demon, not an innocent little shadow." She cast him a death look. "Stop messing around."  
"I'm serious! Plus! Aren't you the one who believes in Peter Pan, here?"  
"Maybe if the shadow was playful and cute and friendly and little," She swung out her arm, " I'd believe it!"  
Sebastian shook his head and stood up, holding out a hand. She took it and he helped her to stand. "Come on. I'll show you what I'm talking about."  
For a while, the two walked around, him showing her the cliffs and rivers and meadows and strange flowers he'd seen. Slowly, as she recognized things he pointed out from the books and movies, Evie began to realize her friend told the truth. They were in Neverland. And so far… It wasn't the most welcoming place. And Evie couldn't help but feel like they were constantly being watched by someone, which brought more questions to her mind. She was going to ask, but was interrupted by Sebastian groaning. She turned to look at him. "Bas…? You okay?"  
"You mean aside from the fact that I'm stuck in a Disney Movie gone wild and have no food?" He smirked at her. "I'm fine."  
The brunette ran her fingers through her long hair. "We'll find something to eat… Plus, we haven't been here that long, right?"  
He cocked a brow at her. "With what? I'm not a hunter, and you don't have a bow or arrows. And for your first question, we arrived at midnight last night. It's nearly sundown. I've been running around, carrying you on my back, trying to find help."  
" Eep… Why'd you carry me on your back?"  
"Would you rather have the possibility of being kidnapped by pirates or attacked, since as far as I know, we're in Neverland?"  
"Okay. Go it." She hugged him. "Thank you…" Then she pulled back to look up at him. "Do we have to hunt? Isn't there anywhere around here with food? What about Peter Pan and the Lost Boys? They're supposed to be friendly… We should find them!" He sighed.  
"I've tried. Couldn't."  
She snapped her fingers. "In that case, let's make 'em!"  
"Make who do… What?"  
"Not a who. A bow and arrows! If we can get wood that's flexible enough and some rope or vines or something… We could do it." Sebastian shook his head and made a noise of disagreement. She sighed. "Yeah… You're right. I've never shot at a moving object before, anyway."  
He nodded. "You also tag yourself every time you shoot, even if you do make a bullseye."  
"Yeah, yeah, I got it! Point proven." Evie pouted and thought for a few moments. "You said there's a river near here, right?"  
The boy flipped his black and red hair of his eyes. "Yeah."  
"Then… We could use our jackets as make shift nets to catch fish. I don't know how successful we'll be, but we gotta try something, right?"  
Sebastian gave a small smile. "I don't think we have much of a choice. Let's do it." He slung his arm around her shoulders, and she circled hers around his waist.  
"Time to find the Wizard of Oz~!"  
"Dork."

In about ten minutes, just as oranges and reds started to paint themselves across the sky, the two found themselves at a wide river, with lots of fish swimming around and gentle ripples. "Whoa," Sebastian muttered, startled. "That's a lot…"  
"More likely chance of having supper tonight," Evie replied with a grin. "The thing is, we're gonna have to be careful. Really quiet or they'll all swim away…" She twisted her lips to the right in concentration.  
Since Evie's jacket wasn't really a jacket wasn't really a jacket, Sebastian decided to just use his, and laid it gingerly in the water, though the fish still scattered away. " _Dammit_ …" He looked over his shoulder at Evie. "Go get firewood, okay? Be careful."  
Evie chuckled. "No promises."  
" _Yes_ promises."  
She nodded and pushed her wildly blowing hair out of her face. "I promise." Then she walked away and started walking through the forest, noticing all the vacancy of life. Well… other than plants, of course. She didn't see squirrels, insects, hear any sounds except the echoes from her own footsteps, breath and sound of rushing water a bit of a distance away. She gave a sigh and began to pick up a couple of branches she found. Most of them she strayed from, because _of course_ in the land of no animals or butterflies, there would be maggots and tarantulas.  
At this point, she had enough to start a basic- well, pitiful- fire, but it was getting darker, and she needed to head back. Of course, to help protect the fire from burning out too fast from the harsh winds, she'd need one more structure piece. She continued to search, her anxiety growing. She was terrified of being alone in the dark.  
She pulled her iPhone out from her back pocket to see if she could find any signal. Of course… There was none. Well, she had to try.  
The sixteen year old found the last stick she needed and grabbed it. However, it must've been longer than it appeared, because it wasn't coming out from the brush. The more she pulled, the more her hands burned. It was a rather rough piece of wood… Soon enough, there was a _snap!_ and it came loose. However, the force of this knocked her backward and she hissed in pain. It took her a minute to stand up properly and pull the sticky thorns covered in black goop out of her butt. " _God_ that hurt _…_ "  
She shook her head and running her fingers through her hair, picked up the wood she'd gathered, including the oddly club-shaped one. "Heh… Strange things occur in this place," she muttered. "It's all your fault my ass in in pain now. I hope you know that," she scolded the inanimate object. "You're an Ass-butt, and yes, I did make a Supernatural reference, you idiot piece of wood." She stopped her walking and hung her head. "Uh… I'm talking to myself again."  
Now she looked back up, eyes glazing over in fear. She would be thankful for the moonlight from the friggin' _three_ moons, but… To be frank, it was making the shadows from the trees and all of that stuff even scarier. The dead silence wasn't helping either. She started to run.  
Evie felt her chest constrict. She was about to have an anxiety attack. Turning on her phone's flashlight, she started running, ignoring the sudden feeling of nausea and the feverish chills wracking her body. _Chill, Evie… It's probably just more side effects from the anxiety. You'll be with Sebastian soon… You'll be okay…_ However, that didn't stop the hyperventilating, or the cloudiness that was building up in her head. And now she was having trouble moving. But quickly enough, she was able to break through the trees to the river side, where her best friend had been lucky to capture a rather decent amount of fish.  
He sighed in relief. "Evie, I was starting to worry."  
"Sssowwy…" _Uhh… Why is my tongue not working right? Is my voice normally that slurpyish? Wait… I meant… What word am I looking for? I can't… Seem to remember… It's close to slurpy, though… I know it… Ow… My butt's cramping…_  
Sebastian cocked a brow. "Uh… B-by? You okay?"  
 _Oh! Look ,it's that nickname again!_ She gave a sickly, pained smile. "I'm per...fectly... fine…"  
He frowned. "Yeah, you don't look fine. Come here." Somehow, the girl managed to drag her feet over to the boy and then collapsed. "Whoa!" His eyes widened in concern. "Genevive, what happened out there?"  
"My… Fell… Dunno…" She panted. "I'll… I'll be fine…" She shook her head. "Need to… Make the… fire…" She shivered as ice rushed through her veins. With that, she started setting the big sticks and –as scary as it was- club in the proper "A" formation to start the fire. "Now… We Just… We need…"  
"Shh…" Sebastian pulled Evie to sit in his lap and brushed her hair out of her face gently. "You need to rest… We don't need a fire tonight… If we let the fish dry out over night, we can probably eat them tomorrow for breakfast…" He let her rest her head on his chest. "Go to sleep. I'll look over you."  
An intimidating chuckle was heard, and Sebastian looked up, startled. In front of the two stood a boy with startling blue eyes, messy, dark blonde hair and dirt on him. He wore leather boots and cuffs and his outfit was made from brown and green velvets and wools. And behind him stood a plethora of figures, all in gray, wool cloaks that shielded their faces. Each of them had a weapon. Except one, who came forward and picked up the club from the un-lit fire. Making his way back to the leader, he pulled back his hood, revealing cold eyes, oily, long blonde hair and one nasty scar. "You know, kid, I would've thought you'd know better. The smell of rotting meat will attract predators, and the temperature drops drastically low at night, here," the leader said, uncrossing his arms and taking a few steps toward the two, in which Sebastian reacted by standing up and stepping back, scooping the girl up in his arms, his hold on Evie growing tighter.  
"Who are you?" He eyed the blue-eyed boy in front of him warily.  
The boy pouted in mock disappointment. "Aw… And to think you'd had all this figured out by how you spoke to your lady friend, Genevive, here, earlier." He smirked.  
Sebastian's eyes widened. "You… were there?"  
The boy cocked a brow. "Really, how ignorant are you? I'm Peter. Peter Pan." He glared. "I know _everything_ that happens in this island. Such as… Why your poor lover is suffering right now. Look at the pitiful thing. Didn't even realize."  
Sebastian's eyes lit up in fury. " _What_ did you do to my _best friend?"_ He hissed.  
Peter rolled his eyes. "Please. We did nothing." He smirked. "If we had, you would only find her dead. And it wouldn't be pretty. No, she happened to stumble upon her death on her own."  
"D-death?" The brown-eyed boy looked down at Evie, to see her veins slowly turning black, her face grow whiter, her lips and cheeks blue and her eyes struggling to stay open. "E-Evie," he whispered. He looked back up at Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. "Please… Help her."  
Peter chuckled. "And why would I do that?" He tilted his head to the side. "The only one we care about keeping alive here, is you. Girls aren't allowed in Neverland." He grinned innocently. "However… If you agree to train and become one of my Lost Boys… I'll save her. Ah-ah! Yes, there is a way to save her from the toxin. However, you'll have to decide now. Dreamshade acts rather fast. I'm surprised she lasted this long."  
Sebastian looked down at Evie. Trust Peter with her? Not with his life. But if he didn't, she'd die. He walked forward, and handed her to Peter's outstretched arms and smirking lips. Leaning down, he brushed her brown hair out of her pale face and pressed a soft kiss to her cold forehead. "Hang on, Evie." He glared up at Peter. "Go." Peter chuckled and took off into the sky.  
 _"IF SHE DIES, I'LL KILL YOU!"_  
The boy clenched his fists, looking down at the ground. "God, I hope I'm not regretting this decision," he whispered. He ran his fingers through his hair, almost pulling it out of his scalp in worry. And this is exactly when scary-blonde-dude decided to come up and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.  
"Sebastian, it's time to head to camp."  
He looked up and gave him a weird look. "How do you know my name?"  
The boy rolled his eyes. "We followed you all day, remember? Pan knows when people arrive, what they do- Pan knows everything." He tiled his head to the side. "By the way, my name is Felix. I'm his second."  
Sebastian gave him a cruel smile. "Well then. If Pan knows everything, then he knows if he hurts Evie, or she doesn't come back alive, I will not only never forgive him, but I will personally make each and every one of your lives a living hell." He tightened his jacket around his waist and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Count on it."

Ohh... Yay, let's see what happens with Peter and Evie in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter Two

Peter was almost debating in his head whether to let her die on a cliff, kick her in the water and say he sent her home… Or actually heal her and use her as leverage on the new guy, Sebastian. A sly grin crept onto his face. It would be easier to just be rid of her- easier on his patience and his efforts… But oh, he was keeping her alright.

Suddenly his destination appeared in front of him, and he landed on the rocks. He only had maybe a minute left, since the girl had been near death when he arrived. He sat down, Indian style, on the soft moss and grass, and holding the back of her head, ducked her face under the trickling water of the mini-waterfall. With his free hand, he rubbed his thumb over her esophagus to make sure she swallowed. He actually didn't care that much for delicacy, as long as he got the job done.

After a few minutes, the girl became animated and struggled, which cued him to bring her out from under the water. Deciding to be mean, he let her panic for a couple more seconds, counting, "One… two… three," holding her wrists so she'd stop hitting him in the face before pulling her up to a sitting position. She coughed and choked for a while, and he sat there and stared at her.

"Wh-what the hell was th-that?!" She cried, her eyes super green from being in such contact with water. "What was that for?"

"In case you don't remember, I saved your life," he bluntly stated with a less-than-impressed expression on his face.

"Saved my life?! You call drowning me saving my life?!"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. I wasn't drowning you. This is the only source on the island that can cure anything. You were lucky I got you here in time. See, _you_ decided it would be funny to get yourself killed by sitting on a bunch of Dreamshade, which holds instant fatality in it's thorns."

The brunette blushed like a rose garden. _Oh. Lovely. Death by butt. Way to go, Evie._ She figured she should thank him. He couldn't be that bad a guy if he saved her. Right? "In that case… Thank you. I'm in your debt."

At this he smirked. "Don't thank me, thank your friend, Sebastian." Then he took her chin in his index finger and thumb. "Though you're debt will be paid soon enough, anyway," he whispered.

"Sebastian? Why? Wh-what?" She tried to pull her face away, but his hold only got tighter.

He chuckled. "That's because he gave up his freedom and ability to leave this island so that I would get you help." The older boy flashed a boyish grin. "Not that he'd be able to leave this island anyway. People can only leave with _my_ permission, which he doesn't have." He shrugged.

Evie huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm sure Peter Pan would help us leave."

He raised a brow and threw back his head and laughed. As much as Evie would hate to admit, he had one beautiful laugh. This only made her angry at herself, which intensified the shades of red painting themselves across her cheekbones. The boy leaned back on the palms of his hands, a sly smile tugging at his pink lips. "Love, I _am_ Peter Pan. Your childhood stories," he leaned forward and grabbed her chin, "Are _just_ stories. Every fairytale you've ever heard of exists, however…" He tilted his head and his steel-blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "Nothing is ever what it seems."

Her hazel eyes widened in sorrow and fear, her brows creasing. "Wh-why?"

He chuckled. "Why? Genevive, you know why. He's strong, witty, and most of all… He's _lost._ His parents didn't love him… Didn't care for him- he had to survive on his own. Here, I'll train him to become like us, fearless, young, ambitious and powerful."

"That's not true! My family! We took care of him- we loved him!" Evie felt fire rushing through her blood. This bastard wanted to take her best friend away from her, and everything Sebastian had. "I won't let him forget everything, I won't let him change."

He smiled sympathetically as she tried to pry his hands away from her bruising shoulders. "Oh, poor Evie…" He stood and slammed her into the trunk of a near-by tree by the shoulders, causing her to knock her head harshly against the rough bark. His voice was innocent and gentle as he spoke. "That's where you're wrong. You won't be able to stop it."

 _Combatives, Genevive, combatives! Your father trained you! Come… On…_ She weakly tried to kick her leg, but her body was still groggy and it was hard.

And… that would be a lot easier if she wasn't dangling. Plus… She only knew basics… And this guy had a frickin' dagger strapped to his belt. She could attempt to kick her shin into his ribs, which would release her and knock him down, and try to take his dagger and threaten him. However, he could probably just as easily disarm her and kill her within an instant.

But he had to have some reason to keep her alive... Otherwise, he could have just forged her death and said he hadn't saved her in time.

He tilted his head to the side. "Now, love… Have you heard the term of one's heart being stolen by another?" She nodded, warily. "Good! Then you know when that happens, the one who's heart was stolen will do anything for the other person."

"Yeah…" She whispered, confused. Was he… Going to try to make her fall in love with him? That was certainly one way to proclaim one's affections…

Peter smiled. "In that case, since you didn't object…" He reached his hand into her chest and Evie gasped, reaching out her hand to take the pulsing, gold and red object back. "Aw… So pure." He gave her a sweet grin. "Don't worry. That will change."

Evie felt like she couldn't breathe.

Her… Heart…

He took her heart, and was now pocketing it.

"You _freak!_ What the hell did you just _do?!_ My _heart_ does not belong in your _pants_!" She really didn't have time to be embarrassed as he raised a brow, but somehow, she became that way anyway.

"That's one way of putting it."

"I meant your pocket, you perv!"

He chuckled. "Either way, from now on, you do what I want you to." She scowled at him in response.

"And just what makes you believe that," she hissed.

On that note, he pulled her heart out of his pocket, and slowly began to squeeze it. How he had the ability to keep her pinned against a tree with one hand- well, forearm- shocked her, but all the sixteen year old was really focusing on was the burning in her chest. She couldn't breathe. Eyes wide, the hazel-eyed teen clawed at her chest, attempting to sooth the empty place where her heart had once been.

He still didn't let up.

Black auras danced in front of her eyes and she felt as if she was going to throw up. _Please, God…_ "Pl-please," she gasped. "St-stop… Make it… Stop…"

And he did.

His grip on both her vital organ and her shoulders let up, and he allowed her to fall to the ground, filling her lungs with the precious air she so badly needed. It tasted sweet and silky as it went over her tongue and down her throat- richer than it had ever been in her whole life.

Now Peter kneeled in front of her, reaching out a hand and gently brushing the hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. She stared up at him with wild, terrified eyes. "See, dear Evie? You're powerless here." He chuckled, "Though your attempts are rather amusing." He tilted his head to the side. "One might almost say… _Cute_."

Before Evie could even take another breath, he slammed his lips upon hers. She gasped. What the frick was wrong with this guy? First he wanted to kill her, now he wanted to kiss her? He needed to get a therapist or something, badly.

She put her hands on his shoulders and tried to push him away, but it only worked for a moment, because he opened his bright, Caribbean-blue eyes and then enraptured her in another… breath-taking… kiss. There must have been a bout of insanity in her, because she couldn't help but want to give in and kiss him back.

So, deciding to be either really stupid and brave, or really smart and life-prolonging, she couldn't quite decide, she did.

His lips were soft against hers and moved gently. She couldn't believe he had the ability to be so… So… Wow, but she felt drunk on the feeling.

And then it stopped.

He licked his lips and smirked at her.

"I told you. You can't stop me."


End file.
